xenobladefandomcom-20200222-history
Xenoblade Chronicles 2
Xenoblade Chronicles 2, known in Japan as Xenoblade 2 (ゼノブレイド2, Zenobureido Tsū), is a role-playing video game published by Nintendo and developed by Monolith Soft for the Nintendo Switch. The game was announced during the Nintendo Switch Presentation 2017 on January 12th. The game was released on December 1, 2017 in Japan, North America, Europe, Hong Kong and Taiwan. Categories Gameplay Xenoblade Chronicles 2 uses a similar approach to gameplay mechanics as Xenoblade Chronicles and Xenoblade Chronicles X, such as the freedom to explore the world of Alrest, the ability to run to virtually anywhere seen in the distance, and the return of a Arts battle system which involves both auto-attacks and a cooldown timer for each Art. In this installment, playable characters are called Drivers, and they are supported by weaponized lifeforms called Blades, which determines their currently wielded weapon and available arts. Blades appear as characters on the field, although they cannot be controlled directly, and establish a tether to their Driver while supporting them during combat. Unlike in the previous games, Arts must be built up overtime through auto-attacks. Arts are divided into Driver Arts and Blade Arts. Executing Arts, in turn, will fill up the Special gauge. These Specials deliver a powerful attack and feature four levels of intensity (from I to IV). Instead of an Art palette, Arts are assigned to the face buttons of the controller. A Driver can have up to three Blades equipped and may switch between them in battle as the situation warrants. The game introduces the new Driver, Blade and Fusion Combos battle mechanics. A mechanic called Blade Resonance allows Drivers to resonate with Core Crystals to awaken new Blades, with some being rarer than others, and increase their possibilities. The Blades created cannot be anticipated, however the Rare Blades are unique while the Common Blades are randomly determined. Each Blade is associated with a type of weapon and element affinity. It is possible to switch Blades in order to obtain more combinations allowing more playstyles. A Driver can bond with multiple Blades, enabling flexibility for encountering enemies while on the field. * Party Gauge: A three-bar gauge filled as the party characters fight together. The energy gathered in a full bar is necessary to revive an incapacitated member, and the full gauge is necessary to initiate a Chain Attack, where each member attacks in succession with one of their Blades. * Party: Names, levels, and HP of the Drivers in the party. * Blades: The Blades currently driven and mapped to the corresponding buttons of the controller. * Arts Palette: The Arts the Driver controlled accessible from the current Blade, each one mapped to the corresponding button of the right controller. * Special Art Effect: The duration effect of the Special Art inflicted to the enemy. During this time, other Special Arts can be used for Blade Combos. * Blade Combo Tree: The Special Arts available to be chained together to continue the Blade Combo. * Enemy Info: The enemy's level, name, HP bar, and elemental weakness. * Available Elemental Arts: Icons displaying another Driver using a Blade, here Nia driving her Water Blade Dromarch, who can continue the Blade Combo with "Venom Water". When this move is charged and available, a controller button will appear inside the icon. Story Characters Downloadable content Patch Updates Several free updates have been released for the game on Switch. Each update can expand the game content or fix bugs and glitches. Patch (Ver.1.1.0) The Patch (Ver.1.1.0) released on December 1st, 2017 brings: * "Event Theater" function to watch cutscenes * Unlock access to content from Expansion Pass added to the main menu * Game balance adjusted * Various fixes to improve gameplay Patch (Ver.1.1.1) The Patch (Ver.1.1.1) released on December 22nd, 2017 brings: * Bug fixes * Easy mode for Tiger! Tiger! * By pressing the X Button, the Skip Travel screen will open the map to the current location. This will make it easier to spot Skip Travel locations and Salvage Points on the map. * An additional 1:1 zoom on the mini map will be displayed by pressing the L Stick. This will allow improved visibility of your surroundings and make it easier to check quest locations. Next Patch The next patch will be released on January 2018, it brings the second playthrough elements, a kind of "New Game +": * Ability to recruit certain Blades to the party. * Possibility to dispatch Blades like Pyra and Dromarch in Merc Groups. * The "LV 4 Special" of a certain Blade can be unlocked. Day-one DLC * December 1st 2017: A free day-one DLC adds the Japanese-voice Pack. Expansion Pass An Expansion Pass was made available upon the release of the game. Currently, it requires 600MB of space. Release #1 December 1st, 2017: A series of adventure support items: * War Chest Contribution from Bana: 50,000 G * Super-Useful Pouch items Sample: 3 x Cream Orange Parathas * Gift from Mr. Rurui: 10 x Silver Cylinders * Newbie Driver's Core Crystal Set: 5 x Common Core Crystals Release #2 December 22nd, 2017: A series of adventure support items: * Driver Essentials Set: 10 x Rare Core Crystal, 1 x Legendary Core Crystal, 3 x Overdrive Protocol * Upgrade Parts for Poppi: 30,000 ether * Pyra's Favourite Things: 5 x Jenerossi Tea * Nia's Favourite Things: 5 x Ardainian Bear Carving Future Releases * Starting January 2018: A series of additional quests for the main game. * Spring 2018: A new rare Blade. * Summer 2018: A new challenge battle mode against powerful enemies. * Fall 2018: A brand-new story and adventure. XC2-Expansion-Pass.png|Expansion Pass in Europe XC2-Expansion-Pass-2.png|Expansion Pass in Europe XC2-Expansion-Pass-3.jpg|Expansion Pass in North America XC2-Expansion-Pass-4.jpg|Expansion Pass in North America Merchandise Several tie-in products have been or will be released. These include: * A limited special/collector edition of the game with the following extras: ** The Xenoblade Chronicles 2: Collected Works, an artbook containing concept art and game illustrations. ** A Steelbook™/Special Metal Game Case. ** The Xenoblade Chronicles 2: Sound Selection CD * A special Xenoblade Chronicles 2 Nintendo Switch Pro Controller. XC2-limited-edition.jpg|The Special Edition in North America XC2-Collectors-Edition-EU.jpg|The Collector's Edition in Europe XC2-Switch-Pro-Controller.jpg|The special Switch Pro Controller Games Collaboration A DLC for The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild bringing "Rex's costume" to Link was released on November 9th, 2017. It offers the new side quest Collaboration: Xenoblade Chronicles 2 where Link has to discover three red treasures across Hyrule, each of them containing the Salvager Headwear, Vest and Trousers. These three pieces of the "Rex's costume" worn by Link grant him the bonus effect Swim Speed Up. XC2-BotW-Rex-costume.jpg|Rex's costume worn by Link in The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild XC2-BotW-Rex-costume-2.jpg|Rex's costume worn by Link in The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild XC2-BotW-Rex-costume-3.jpg|Rex's costume worn by Link in The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild Rex's costume (Breath of the Wild).jpg|Rex's costume pack obtained in The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild XC2-BotW-side-quest.jpg|''Collaboration: Xenoblade Chronicles 2'' side quest triggered Gallery Xenoblade Chronicles 2 Key Art.jpg|Promotional Art XC2-Rex-and-Pyra.jpg|Rex and Pyra XC2-Azurda.jpg|Azurda housing Rex on his back XC2-Gormott.jpg|Overview from the Gormott's back XC2-Uraya.jpg|Overview of Uraya's forest XC2-World-Tree-night.jpg|Rex and Pyra observing the World-Tree by night XC2-Uraya-2.jpg|Rex and Hotaru looking at the Kingdom of Uraya's luminescent forest XC2-Gula.jpg|Rex and Pyra looking at Gormott's head XC2-Rex-and-Jitchan.jpg|Rex and Jitchan XC2-Mecha.jpg|A Mecha XC2-Rex-appearance-change.jpg|Rex's appearance evolution between two early build versions XC2-Japanese-title-screen.jpg|Title screen of the Japanese version Xenoblade-2-Drivers-Blades.jpg|Three Driver/Blade duos XC2-Characters-Selection.png|Characters selection XCX2 E32017 Screenshot.jpg XC2-001.png XC2-002.png XC2-003.png XC2-004.png XC2-005.png XC2-006.png XC2-007.png XC2-008.png|Hikari XC2-009.png XC2-010.png Tora and Nia XC2.jpg XC2-Finch-in-action.jpg|Finch preparing an attack XC2-Promotional-Aegis-sword.jpg|Promotional picture published by Nintendo of Europe XC2-Japanese-title-screen-nopon.jpg|Title screen on a Japanese Switch shown by the plushy Tatsu, Riki and Monopon Videos File:Xenoblade Chronicles 2 - Accolades Trailer - Nintendo Switch|Accolades Trailer File:Xenoblade Chronicles 2 - Launch Trailer (Nintendo Switch)|Launch Trailer File:Xenoblade Chronicles 2 – Nintendo UK Play – Uraya and Mor Ardain (Nintendo Switch)|Nintendo UK Play – Uraya and Mor Ardain File:Xenoblade Chronicles 2 – Nintendo UK Play – Gormott (Nintendo Switch)|Nintendo UK Play – Gormott File:ゼノブレイド2 トレーラー ストーリー編|Japanese Story Trailer File:Xenoblade Chronicles 2 - Story Trailer - Nintendo Switch|Story Trailer with English Subtitles File:Xenoblade Chronicles 2 – Characters Trailer (Nintendo Switch)|Characters Trailer with English voice acting File:「ゼノブレイド2」より Shadow of the Lowlands|"Shadow of the Lowlands" single File:Xenoblade Chronicles 2 - In search of Elysium (Nintendo Switch)|Xenoblade Chronicles 2 - "In search of Elysium" trailer File:【ゼノブレイド2】プロダクションノート「キャラクターデザインについて（その1）」|Production Note "About Character Design (Part 1)" File:Xenoblade Chronicles 2 - Let's go to Elysium (Nintendo Switch)|Xenoblade Chronicles 2 - "Let's go to Elysium" trailer File:ゼノブレイド2 紹介映像|Introduction video of Xenoblade 2 File:Xenoblade Chronicles 2 “Close Call” - Nintendo Switch|"Close Call" commercial in North America File:ゼノブレイド2 TVCM|A series of three official commercials in Japan File:We Play Xenoblade Chronicles 2 w Nintendo Treehouse (50 Minutes of Gameplay!)|Xenoblade Chronicles 2 w/ Nintendo Treehouse (50 Minutes of Gameplay) by GameXplain and Nintendo of America File:Xenoblade Chronicles 2 Gameplay Exploring, Fighting, Shopping, and Blade Bonding|Gameplay Demo by IGN File:30 Minutes Of Xenoblade Chronicles 2 - Gameplay Demo|Gameplay Demo by Gamespot File:Xenoblade Chronicles 2 Direct 11.7.2017|Nintendo Direct 11.7.2017 part 2 File:Xenoblade Chronicles 2 - Character Trailer - Nintendo Switch|Character Trailer File:Xenoblade Chronicles 2 Direct 11.7.2017-0|Nintendo Direct 11.7.2017 part 1 File:Xenoblade Chronicles 2 – Blades (Nintendo Switch)|Blades in battle File:Xenoblade Chronicles 2 – Driver Arts (Nintendo Switch)|Driver Arts mechanism File:Xenoblade Chronicles 2 – Switching Blades (Nintendo Switch)|Switching Blades during a battle File:Xenoblade Chronicles 2 – Specials (Nintendo Switch)|Specials mechanism File:Xenoblade Chronicles 2, Skyrim & Fire Emblem Warriors - 'Close Call' - Nintendo Switch|Nintendo Switch advertising featuring Xenoblade Chronicles 2 File:Xenoblade Chronicles 2 - Nintendo Switch - Nintendo Direct 9.13.2017|Xenoblade Chronicles 2 - Nintendo Switch - Nintendo Direct 9.13.2017 File:Xenoblade Chronicles 2 gameplay - gamescom 2017 (Nintendo Switch)|Xenoblade Chronicles 2 gameplay - gamescom 2017 File:Xenoblade Chronicles 2 - Nintendo Treehouse Live @ E3 2017 - first footage|Xenoblade Chronicles 2 - Nintendo Treehouse: Live @ E3 2017 - First Footage File:Xenoblade Chronicles 2 - E3 2017 Trailer (Nintendo Switch)|Xenoblade Chronicles 2 - E3 2017 Trailer (Nintendo Switch) File:Xenoblade Chronicles 2 - Nintendo Switch Presentation 2017 Trailer|Xenoblade Chronicles 2 - Nintendo Switch Presentation 2017 Trailer External links * Official page on Nintendo Japan website * Official page on Nintendo of America website ** Expansion Pass on Nintendo of America website ** Xenoblade Chronicles 2: Behind the story development by Yuichiro Takeda ** Xenoblade Chronicles 2: Message from Director Takahashi ** Upcoming updates by Tetsuya Takahashi * Official page on Nintendo UK website ** Expansion Pass on Nintendo UK website ** Masatsugu Saito discusses main character design in Xenoblade Chronicles 2 – part one ** An introduction to Xenoblade Chronicles 2 from director Tetsuya Takahashi ** Upcoming updates by Tetsuya Takahashi * Nintendo Switch Presentation 2017 * Xenoblade Chronicles 2 Wikipedia page es:Xenoblade Chronicles 2 fr:Xenoblade Chronicles 2 Category:Games Category:Xenoblade Chronicles 2